His side of the story
by green sea
Summary: After Sora turned into a heartless, what happened to Roxas? How did the Organization found him? Was it really the first time Namine met him in Twilight Town or did something happened that erased her memories of Roxas?
1. New Memories

Author: nyahahaha I'm back! Anyway, it's been a long time since I posted a story, so I hope I haven't lost my touch yet, R&R PEACE OUT!

x ox oxo xox ox o

_It felt like a dream...but for some reason...I knew...deep down...it wasn't..._

"A keyblade that unlock's people's hearts...I wonder..."

_A voice...a far off distant voice. Saying words that doesn't make any sense..._

"Wh-what's happening to me? Falling..."

_Soft music...Distant...cold...lonely..._

"...falling..."

_A flash of white light that only happened for a split second. But he saw his face. He could never forget the face of the one who created him. _

"...into darkness..."

_When someone with a strong heart becomes a heartless, they leave out empty shells. These empty shells begin to act on their own, their main goal is to find a heart. They are called Nobodies..._

"Sora...?"

_Every second, every minute, every hour. Time is being eaten away. In time, the shell will awaken. It will come for him...It will want to take his memories..._

"This time, I'll protect you..." _Who will you protect? Are you talking to-?_

"SORA!"

_Slowly, a new beginning is about to start. _"Is this..."

"Kai-" _A light buzz. _"...thank you..."

_xoxoxoxo _**NEW MEMORIES **_xoxoxoxo_

"Who are you?"

A fuzzy image of an unknown girl. She looks at him. Staring directly to his soul. Then, she mouths his name.

"Who are-?"

"She says my name is Roxas."

Slowly, he opens his deep blue sea eyes and stared right at a spiky shocking red haired young man. The young man, with a questioning look, stared back at the boy named Roxas. "Who told you you're name was Roxas?"

Trying to clear his vision and at the same time, trying to remember what the girl looked like gave him a headache. "A girl," he finally replied.

"Well my name is Axel," the red haired said, still giving Roxas a questioning look, and continued with a mocking voice, "Got it memorized?"

"Axel," Roxas stared at him. "I won't forget A-xel."

Axel smirked, and from his crouching position, slowly stands up, and reached out a hand to Roxas. "You're lost...just like me...Maybe we were fated to meet each other...to help each other out."

"What do we need help for?" Roxas asked, accepting Axel's help, pulling himself up.

Axel sneered and clasped him firmly on the shoulders. "Exactly." He watched Axel take a few steps away from Roxas, staring left and right, then straight ahead. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Who we are," he turned around, facing Roxas, his face now serious. He motioned to their surroundings. "Do you know where we are right now?" Roxas looked from one way to another. He was standing in the middle of four pathways, north, south, east, west. He couldn;t see anything else but grass and trees. The four paths stretched as far as the eye can see. The only light came from the moon, which was half covered by the clouds. Roxas finally looked up at Axel, and could do nothing but shrug.

"Over there," he points to his left, "leads to eternal darkness. And over there," he points to his right, "leads to the light.The path infront of you leads to twilight, where no questions are asked, and no answers are told." Roxas reared his head, glancing for a second to the path that looked as if it was clothed with eternal darkness. "If you go that way," Axel muttered, watching Roxas. "You can never come back to the light. You'll be lost once again."

Roxas smirked and turned his attention to Axel and smiled. "Alright, I won't go there then." He takes a few steps towards Axel. "Which way do you prefer?"

Axel raise his arm and flicked it to the path that lead to twilight. "Good can never become evil and evil can never become good," he clasped his hands to his hips and sneered at Roxas. "Why not take both?"

Roxas stared at him for a long time, and was snapped back to reality when a gust of wind urged him to go forward. Then the hair at the back of his neck prickled, and he turned around, expecting to see someone. "Well?" Axel smiled, staring at his new found friend. "Are you coming?"

Roxas stood there, not saying anything. By now, the image of the young girl who called him Roxas disappeared from his mind. He ran towards Axel, "We have nothing to lose an everything to gain right?"

Axel grinned and followed Roxas that will lead to all beginnings. "Right!"

_"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so ends. The heart is no different..."_

_"Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature..."_

_"In the end, every heart returns to darkness whence it came..."_

"Do you fear the dark RO-xas?"

"Huh?"

He slowly openned his eyes and blinked several times before finally getting his vision back. The first thing he saw was the moon, hovering above him. He slowly sits up and ruffled his hair to get the grass off his head. He stretched his arm and stands on both feet. He looks up, and whispered, "Eternal darkness.."

"Yeah, you won't be able to have daylight until you reach the end of the path that you chose," Roxas jumped in surprise and turned around to see Axel epening a parcel. "What's that?" he asked.

Axel shrugged, replying, "Don't really know. It came out of nowhere," he finished peeling the cover and with a questioning look, stared at what's inside the box.

"What? What is it?" Roxas asked.

Axel dipped his hand insideand took out two blue coloured ice cream on a stick.

"Huh? That's wierd," Roxas mutterd. Axel smirked and tossed one to Roxas who had to dive so that it won't land on the ground. He licked his own, and it tasted salty but sweet at the same time. "I wonder who sent it?" Roxas muttered under his breath, as he sits up.

He took a bite out of the ice cream and cringed, and grabbed his head with both hands, while stammering, "B-brain Fr-freeeezzeee!"

Axel laughed, watching Roxas squirmin, trying to clear off the icy feeling freezing his whole body. Suddenly, he snapped and looked behind, expecting to see someone walking towards them in this god forbidden road.

"It's melting."

"Huh?" Axel turned, staring at Roxas, then felt something wet and cold trickling down his arm. He cried out in shock and accidentally dropped the ice cream on the ground. "Aw man, you gotta be kidding me!"

Roxas laughed and lightening up Axel's mood, took another huge bite, and again felt the icy feeling. Axel laughed, his mood changing. Roxas threw the popsicle stick towards the grass, and fold his arms grinning, "Alright, time to go."

_The Road ends here Roxas..._

"Huh?" A blob of a dark something appeared before him, distancing him from Axel. When everything cleared, a person, almost the same height as Axel's, appeared before him, wearing a black robe, his face shrouded by the darkness of his hood. "Wh-who are you?" Roxas cried out in surprise, jumping up, and taking a step back. He gave another cry of surprise when xel walked through the man in black, changing his clothes into black robes, the same ones the man was wearing.

"Axel-? Wh-?"

He watched as Axel conjured a strange looking weapon as fire surrounds the flaming haired young man. And without saying anything, nor looking at Roxas, he raise his weapon and struck him down.

"Roxas' face went from confused to pain, as the last thing the hooded man said to him before he passed out was:

_"Have good dreams, Roxas..."_

xoxoxoxoxox

author: there, first chappie, hope u like R&R!


	2. Namine

Author: Hey! hey! I'm back, man, no reviews...tsk.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Another light buzz...a face...a girl...smiling...

"Who are you...?"

"I am the somebody of a nobody..."

He stretched out his arm and pressed his hand on a softer, more smoother hand.

"You've been calling out to me..." And opening his eyes, he found himself staring at an attractive blonde haired girl with deep blue sea eyes smiling down on him. "Why?"

"You were lost in the darkness," she giggled, "Someone had to help you out."

"So..." Roxas mumbled sitting up, "Who are you really?"

The young girl sadly smiled, and stands up, her back to Roxas. "I told you before, I am the somebody of a nobody. An empty void...of a someone with a strong heart that truly exists. I was born in darkness, and will live in darkness..."

"Don't say things like that, you're somebody to me..." Roxas said, standing up, and watching her turn around giving him a surprised look. Then her shocked look turned to another calm, pleasant smile.

"But you see Roxas," she steps closer poitning a finger to his heart. "Nobodies cannot become somebodies...that's how it is..."

"To what?"

She didn't respond but only gave him that calm smile of hers. He watched her walk along the walls of the small room. Everything was white, and there was only a blanket and a pillow that Roxas had just ben laid on.

"Where are we anyway?" Roxas asked, looking around. "What is this place?"

"You are in a place called Castle Oblivion..." she replied. "This is just a temporary cell for you-"

"Those people..." Roxas recalled. "Who were they? Axel...he...he handed me in to someone... Who were those people?"

The girl looks at him but didn't answer. She turned away and continued pacing around the room. Roxas stared at her for a second before leaning on the wall.

"How could I have been so stupid to trust a stranger? He looked even suspicious from the-"

"He never meant to betray your trust Roxas..." he looked up, startled, the girl looking back at him for a second then turning away. "He felt bad handing you to Marluxia."

"And he is-?"

"Number eleven of the Organization XII. He's the boss in this castle. The real master is-"

"That's enough information for today Namine."

That same blob of something appeared before Namine, and out came a hooded man.

"Axel," Namine whispered as they both watched Axel take off his hood.

"Roxas, old pal! How you been?"

"Don't call me old pal, you-" Roxas snarled, glaring at Axel.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on! That-" he flicked his arm. "-wasn't my call! I follow orders to whoever's in charge. Got it memorized?"

Roxas didn't say anything but just glared back at Axel.

Axel sighed and scratched his head. "Look, if I was to decide, I wouldn't have done what I did."

"But it still was your decision. It is always your decision whether to follow Marluia or not-"

"It's Marluxia," Namine silently corrected him.

"WHATEVER!" Roxas screamed, making Namine jump and grab Axel by the arm. Something snapped inside him as Roxas watched Namine staring frightengly at him.

Something was emitting around him. He was suddenly glowing a powerful dark aura. "What-what's happening to me?" He took a step back. He feel so powerful, his strength increasing. But as it was, something evil was suddenly growing inside him. It wasn't something you could easily explain because it was confusing.

"You're realising the darkness of your heart Roxas," Axel said, watching him intently.

"The darkness of my heart?" The black glow disappeared. Roxas felt like himself again. "Wh--what's happening? What's going on?"

"The world is composed by light...and dark," Axel replied as Namine realised him from her grip. "Even in twilight, humans still choose which side. The darkness of their hearts becomes creatures called heartless. When someone with a strong heart becomes a heartless, their bodies becomes empty shells, and in time, these empty shells becomes nobodies."

"Nobodies?" Roxas whispered. He looked to Namine who averted his gaze. "We? We're called Nobodies?"

"That's right," Axel murmured. "Nobodies who become human search for other Nobodies, and in time, they were able to form an Organization..."

"How many are there?" Rpxas asked, eyeing Axel.

"Twelve members. Organization XII," Axel replied, smirking. "Got it memorized?"

"But...what does this have to do with..." he stopped, the truth dawning in on him. Was that why he was here?

"I told you didn't I?" Axel sneered. "Nobodies who become human, they search for others-"

"I'm not going to join your Organization!" Roxas snapped, glaring at Axel, as he took a step back. Again, that crazy powerful feeling came back to Roxas as he eyed Axel. "What do you do in this organization? Kill people? Steal their hearts? Experiment on them?"

"Woah, woah, woah little blondie, one question at a time!" he scratched his head, lost in his own thoughts, then snapped his fingers. "Nobodies are neither good nor bad. Infact, we don't even know which side we're on. Sure we might rely on darkness to exist, but..." he shrugged. "You gotta bend the rules sometimes just to live."

"Live? What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

Axel smirked, and continued, "Also we cannot steal the hearts of the living. Someone else does that job for us. The hearts, may in time, become heartless, but there is no way you can ever get your heart back once it's too shrouded by darkness. Got it memorized?"

"Nobodies inherit their human memories," Namine said. "They remember everything before they are turned to Nobodies when their hearts left them."

"They take the name from their human self and scrammbles it," Axel explained. "X represents darkness. Got it memorized?"

"X? Axel..." Roxas murmured. "Roxas..." Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait...if Nobodies inherit their human memories...then why-?"

"That's why we call you 'unique'" There was another blob of something, and a man with shoulder length pink spiky hair came out, looking directly at Roxas. His stare made Roxas weak to his knees, as if he was paralyzing Roxas using his eyes. His aura was powerful, more powerful than anyone in this room. Almost as equal as Axel, but something within him, a powerful evil was squahing out Axel's own powers.

"Marluxia..." Axel drawled, waving a lazy hand to his 'master.' "Sup?"

"It's time..." he whispered as he took a step towards Roxas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Auther: Come'n people! R&R! I hate it when ppl are too lazy to respond to how they feel or what they think!


	3. Forgotten

Author: thanx for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it, It's taking me a long time to upload cuz I hav exams coming up,anyway, enjoy and R&R!

xoxoxoxoxox

"Time?" Roxas backed away from Marluxia, but his eyes on Namine. "time for what?"

"Roxas..." Namine whispered. "If you won't join the Organization, they will disown you, leading you back to the crossroads. And whatever path you choose...you'll be lost forever..."

"Lost?"

"That is the fate of a Nobody-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM somebody. I exist, don't I?" Roxas cried out.

"You exist, but you don't exist," Marluxia said, eyeing Roxas. "In this world, in this realm, in this...universe... Nobodies don't exist on people's lives." Before Roxas could reply, Marluxia sneered, and then asked, "Tell me Roxas, do you know who you are right now?"

Roxas glared at him, taking a step back. He couldn't answer Marluxia because he didn't know. He glanced at Namine who stared back at him, then to Axel who leaned in on the wall, arms folded. "I...I...I don't..."

He looked to Namine, who averted his eyes, but slowly said, "Roxas...your reality is here...you belong here...nowhere else...Organization XII is a group of incomplete people...what they lack...is a heart..."

Nothing made sense to Roxas, as he stared, helpless to do anything. "I...I don't have a heart?" He took a step back. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Slowly, the truth finally sinks in. It felt like a knife, slowly digging through his chest, the pain slowly seeping from within.

Axel watched him with intent, and grabbed Namine by the shoulder. "Come, it's time to meet our guests." Roxas looked to Axel who didn't say anything, but just led Namine into the blob he just conjured.

"Roxas..." Namine whispered before disappearing.

"Marluxia looked back at them, before turning to Roxas. "Come, the master awaits your arrival," and with that, he conjured another blob of something. "I have no time to come with you. I must attend to some business."

He stepped back as Roxas walked towards the portal. He looked back at Marluxia, before entering and his world turned to eternal darkness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah-" he took a step back so as not to lose his balance. He looked around. Eternal darkness. He was in a world where nothing happy exists. He looked and saw a tall skyscraper, and on top of it all were about 4 to 5 big screens. But nothing was on, except for fuzz.

Every building was just as gloomy as the other one, and their signs had weird names and symbols on it.

Shadows were moving back and forth, all around him. Most of them looked like shadows of normal people, and some were nothing but a black mist. There was a sign that read "Eternal" whose light was blinking on and off.

He takes a step forward, holding his breathe; but nothing happened. He sighed and slowly walked up to the skyscraper. By the right side of the scraper, he noticed there was an old truck, lying on its side. It looked as if it crashed through the gargoyle statue because half of its wings were gone and it had a crack from its ear all the way down its crouched body.

The truck was blocking any path of entrance of the other side of the scraper.

To the left side of the scraper was another path that led to a foggy place. It was so thick that Roxas couldn't see what was on the other side. But it looked foreboding, that Roxas dared not enter in nor let it get the better of him.

He walked up the stairs til he was standing in front of the entrance. As he neared the door to the inside of the scraper, something suddenly moved that caught Roxas' eye and was just in time to jump out of the way.

A silver creature puffed out of the smoke, did a little loop in mid-air before it landed gracefully on its feet (or one may thing they're feet)

Roxas couldn't tell if the creature was looking at him for it had neither eyes nor mouth.

It cart wheeled towards Roxas, pausing every few seconds to change its directions. Roxas didn't have any weapon nor shield to either fight back or defend himself.

But the creature didn't do anything. It just danced around Roxas, doing a few cartwheels now and then. He hesitated, and then slowly he turned around, now staring at the door. He proceeded to push it open because it didn't have any handle or knob.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Wh-?"

Something heavy and powerful push, or rather, threw Roxas to the ground. He went sailing for about twenty seconds then lands on the ground. He slid a few inches before finally stopping. Everything hurt. Roxas doubled over in pain, and tried to get up.

He looks up and watched as the dark shadow slowly slithers its way back to the closing door. Shadows everywhere were frantically moving around but Roxas never noticed them as he watched the door close with a snap.

Then, as if nothing happened, the shadows resumed their misty walks. "Wh-what the heck was that?" Roxas stammered, dangerously swaying left and right, taking a few steps to prevent himself from falling.

"The guardian of the shadows," the blob of something appeared in front of Roxas. He got so used to it by now that he neither flinched nor cry out. "He won't allow any creature from the light to come inside the scraper," a hooded man steps out from the blob, but he didn't take off his hood.

"Why? Is there something hidden in that scraper that is so important?" Roxas muttered, looking past the hooded man's shoulder.

Roxas couldn't see his expression but he could imagine the hooded man smirking at him. "You do not know anything boy. This-" he raised his hand to point at the tall building. "-is the 'Memory's Skyscraper'. Hidden beneath that fortress lies all shadows and nobody's memories. It store our life, everything we've done, from the day we were created. If our memories are meddled by an outsider, the creature will break."

"Break?" Roxas gave him a look, not really following him. "You mean die?"

"We are not living therefore we cannot die," the man laughed, which surprised Roxas. "To die, Roxas, we first must be able to contain a heart within us. We are nothing but empty shells."

Roxas glared at the man. "Why do you people keep saying that? I'm alive aren't I? I can feel, touch, everything a living person does. We're not different from them."

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little."

Roxas stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning to the scraper. "What I don't understand...is why I can't remember myself...Who I am before Axel found me. They say that Nobodies inherit their real human memories," he turns back to the hooded man. "Why can't I?"

"Now is not the time for me to tell you the truth. Now is the time for you to decide if you want to stay with the Organization or not," the hooded man replied. "If you go back to the crossroads, Roxas, you will never find your way back to us. You'll be lost forever."

Roxas stood there, unable to say anything. Then, he remembered what he said to Axel and he looks up, hesitated, then said, "We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain right?"

The hooded man sighed and (Roxas thought for a sleeting moment that he was smiling at him) said, "Of course."

xoxoxoxo

There I think it's longer than the other ones... not sure. anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Someone else

Author: So sorry that it took me this long to finish it . but here it is, it's a little rush so forgive me

Roxas looked up, suddenly realizing that someone was just talking to him. He turned his head and was face to face with a disgruntled Larxene. The only girl in the Organization, she was ruthless and loved nothing more than to bring other people to their demise.

"Did you hear what I said?" she snapped, arms folded. There was a moment's silence, then Roxas looks down, scratching his head. Larxene gave out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "I have no idea what he sees in you. You're nothing but a pain-in-the-neck brat, and what's worse, I have to baby-sit you."

"I'm sorry," Roxas muttered, standing up. "I have a lot in my mind right now."

"Still trying to remember who you are?" Larxene rolled her eyes. "It's not going to do you any good. kid. You're one of us now. You're finally part of something big. Something important."

Roxas turned his back to her, pacing the big white room he was temporarily staying in. "But why only me? Why can't I remember? Who I was before I came to be?"

"Try too hard to remember and your memories will lie to you," Roxas turned to the blob of something and watched Axel step out of the portal. "Got it memorized?" He gave Roxas a half salute and straightened, nodding at Larxene. "My turn, you go and deal with them now."

Larxene sneered, and was swallowed by the blob of something she just conjured. "This is going to be fun."

"Deal with who?" Roxas asked, eyeing at Axel.

Axel wagged a finger, "Uh-uh, not going to tell the new kid."

_That's right_, Roxas thought, watching Axel walk around the room, lost in thought._ It's been five days since I agreed to be a member of the Organization._

It wasn't anything special. He just announced Roxas to the other members, and just like that, he was in. Even to this day, Roxas never saw the master's face. He only knew his name.

Xemnas.

Roxas never bothered to try and scramble his name to know his true name. Even if he asked the other members, they're just going to give him a cold should, and ignore him.

He was number thirteen of Organization XIII.

"You know it'll be soon," Roxas looks at Axel. "He'll give you a mission."

"A mission?"

Axel nods his head. "That's right. A mission that will determine if you are truly worthy to be in this organization."

"But what do you do on these 'missions'?" Roxas asked, watching Axel smirk at him. Then it came to him. "You don't mean that we're going to kill peo-"

Axel snorted waving a lazy hand, "Of course not! What do you think we are? Mercenaries?" He folds his arms, "Come'n man. Stop thinking like that. Organization XIII don't spend their time hacking people off."

"But Organization XIII are after hearts...doesn't that mean you kill people to get their hearts?" Roxas pointed out.

"Well, actually, there's only one way we can obtain those hearts," Axel said, scratching his head. "A heartless instinctly eliminates human beings and steal their hearts. They hold these hearts captive until he destroys them."

"Who?"

Axel stopped and eyes at Roxas. "Well, we're not supposed to tell you."

"TELL ME!" Roxas snapped, a little irritated.

"Yo Axel, you shouldn't be telling the new kid about these stuff," a blob of something came from behind Roxas, and out stepped a hooded man, a little taller than Roxas. "We haven't even initiated this guy."

"What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be on patrol," Axel snapped.

"Chillax dude, Zexion's covering for me," the man replied, laughing.

"Zexion's supposed to be in the basement taking care of the other guests!"

"Oh really?" He stopped and raised both arms and shrugged, "Really not my problem."

Axel rolled his eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh, "You're seriously hopeless."

"What? I told them a thousand times they were sending out the wrong guy. Anyway, setting that aside, is he ready yet?" the hooded man turned to Roxas, who took a step back.

"We won't know until Xemnas says so. You'd better go, Marluxia's coming, " Axel said, looking behind his back, expecting the pink spiky hairdo man to suddenly come out of the blob of something.

"Alright, alright," he sighed and disappeared, seconds before Marluxia appeared.

Roxas remained quiet as Marluxia and Axel talked about their plans. Plans he wasn't allowed to hear. He sat on his bed and looked around to find anything that could entertain him. He suddenly noticed a sketchbook lying face down on the ground, and careful not to let them notice, he stretched his leg and silently, but quickly kicked the book under his bed,

He looked up, and watched as Marluxia disappeared into the portal. Axel looked down, his face unreadable, then he turned to Roxas and said, "They're going to move you again."

"Move me? Where?" Roxas asked.

"Don't know," Axel shrugged, "But Zexion's going to take you there."

"Zexion? I thought he was taking that guys patrol," Roxas said.

Another blob of something appeared and out came a disgruntle looking Zexion. His hair was fixed in a way that his right eye was hidden.

"Hey there no. VI," Axel said, waving at the sulking young man.

"Be quiet you-" he snarled, and turned to look at Roxas.

"I'll take him to that stupid place," he muttered, grabbing Roxas by the arm.

"Hey, wait- wait a minute," Roxas cried out as he watched Zexion conjured a portal. He looked back to his bed, then turned to Axel who gave him a look. "Am I coming back here?"

Axel shook his head, "He's putting you there because it's the only safe place from the Heartless."

"But I can take care of them! I can handle a few heartless!"

Zexion snorted, "You don't even know what's out there. Do you even know what your weapon is?"

"You don't even have a weapon!" Roxas pulled his arm off Zexion's tight grip. "Maybe that's why they keep passing their job to you because you're useless!"

"Whoa," Axel muttered, now getting interested on their heated argument.

"What-did-you-say?" He snarled, taking a step towards Roxas. "Do you want me to test my powers on you?"

Roxas cringed, a little worried that he might have gone too far.

"That's enough," Another portal appeared behind Zexion, and a tall, well built man walked out from it. "Zexion, are you finished yet? Marluxia assigned me to deal with the other visitors down the basement."

Axel sneered, head bowed down. "We rest our case."

Zexion growled, and with that, conjured the blob of something, and without even a warning, pushed Roxas in.

Crying out in surprise, Roxas plummets down to the dark, deep abyss of nothing.

"That was a little harsh," Axel muttered, watching Zexion smirk at him, and disappear with the well-built man.

When everyone else disappeared, Axel kneeled down and reached out an arm under the bed. Then he felt the drawing book Roxas had kicked awhile ago.

He withdrew his arm and opened the book. "Interesting," Axel muttered. It showed a picture of a young girl with red hair. She was holding something in her hand and her eyes were closed. It looked like she was in a deep sleep. He flipped to the next page. It showed a hooded man, probably one of the members of the Organization.

He flipped again, and this time it showed someone falling. He turned to the page and it showed a picture of Castle Oblivion. Before he could proceed to flip to the next page, a blob of something appeared behind him, and Axel was forced to throw the book under the bed.

He turns around and saw Larxene giving him a look. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"I fell," Axel quickly replied.

Larxene snorted and waved a lazy hand. "Throwing that battle really wore me out."

Axel smirked, "Throwing the battle? Looks to me like you plain old lost the battle."

Larxene snarled, giving Axel dagger eye, "H-how dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of-"

"Axel is right. That was ungainly performance Larxene."

They turned around and watched a longhaired man step out of the portal.

"Vexen," Larxene whispered.

Vexen looked from Axel to Larxene, "Humbled by someone of such limited significance. You shame yourself and the Organization."

"Can we help you Vexen?" Axel asked, "It's not very often we see you topside."

Vexen turns to Axel, and curtly replied, "I came to lend a hand. I remain unconvinced of any potential in this 'hero' you've been cuddling," he sneered, watching the smug look on Axel's face. "Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

Larxene snarled, "I knew this would happen. Everything's an experiment to you."

Vexen chuckled eyeing at her, "I'm a scientist. Experimentation is what I do."

Axel folds his arms looking from Larxene to Vexen, "Whatever Vexen. Do what you want. But cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little fellower."

Vexen sneered at Axel's theory, "Fellower? I'll have you know he's the product of much research."

Larxene grinned, "What he is is a toy."

Vexen's sneered disappeared, and his face changed into a bored expression, "Hmph! I see I'm wasting my time."

Axel sighed and scratched his head; "Have your fun, Vexen."

Vexen sneered, "I dare say I will."

I'm done! I'm done! WOO HOO! SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG! 


End file.
